marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pet Avengers (Earth-97161)
Reality Number I do not believe that the home reality of the Pet Avengers has been stated, but I am certain that they are not from the prime Marvel reality of Earth-616. --Redknight 22:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, there you have it. I guess the only reason it was ever created under (Earth-616) and has stayed that way for this long is because no one really followed it.. Also, I was dumb and didn't ask Tom what the reality would be. I guess we'll have to wait. :--'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 23:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::In many cases the designated reality comes from Official Handbook writers rather then any of the production staff at Marvel directly. I have changed the "Universe" catagory for now, but I don't know how to change the subject heading other then to create an entire new entry and delete the original. As it stands, the removal of 616 should be a priority instead of confirmation of a true reality and correcting it as it currently delivers false information. --Redknight 22:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not really a handbook guy, so I wouldn't have any info on them. But they're presumably from either a) Earth-20051 or just b) their own new reality. Either way, the best thing to do is to just wait and see. Please do not change the page, as that could just make matters worse. In the meantime, I'll ask Brad, as he's pretty good with the handbooks.. :::--'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 22:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Long story short, Brevoort didn't know, but it sure isn't Earth-616. To show that we can at least acknowledge it isn't Earth-616, we should if nothing else pop up a move stub. But to 20051 or 5631? Obviously no move yet, but a stub can't hurt anyone. Could even help us by attracting someone else to the talk page. I'll put up a 20051 for now, but keep in mind no one will move it for certain until we know. Please make no other changes elsewhere to reflect it. ::::--'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 01:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Alright, been having some trouble signing in so I would have posted this sooner, but the trade paperback releases of the latest hardcover Handbooks will have many updates including a designator for the Pet Avengers reality: http://www.comixfan.net/forums/showpost.php?p=1560315&postcount=1303--[[User:Redknight|Redknight]] 18:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Nice. And now we play the waiting game.. ::::::--'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 01:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Great, still no confirmation on any universe number. No sense moving the page just to have to move it again later, looks like it's gonna be a Earth-616 for a while.. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 04:16, April 18, 2012 (UTC) So, why have we not made a TRN for this yet? Keeping wrong information simply to cut down on the work load is a terrible idea. --Spencerz (talk) 03:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :I found some sites that say Chris Eliopoulos the Pet Avengers' creator claims the PA are in the 616 continuity. I'm trying to find the original source for the claim, and I'll post it on here when I do find it. I making this post primarily to point out that I don't think PA being in a non-616 reality is an open and shut case. :--Gipdac (talk) 02:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::While the creator may say they're in 616 continuity, Tom Btrvoort, the person answering the question linked in Johnnybravo44's post, is Senior Vice President of Publishing at Marvel, as well as an overseeing edit for the company. I'm inclined to think that he would be a higher source than Eliopoulos. --Spencerz (talk) 02:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, I agree. I've ignored/forgotten about the issue because we never did find out a specific universe for it. I assumed Earth-20051 or Earth-5631, but who knows for sure. I'm OK with this being a TRN then. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 02:46, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Confirmed on Marvel Master List to be Earth-97161. Zakor1138 (talk) 23:11, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::The Pet Avengers exist in Earth-616, as Guardians Team-Up #5 reveals a another Masters of Evil team who are similar to the Pet Avengers, the Pets of Evil Masters. The Pet Avengers helped the Guardians of the Galaxy to stop them. I purpose to keep this page as still Earth-616.Pokemonmewtwos (talk) 08:10, May 7, 2015 (ET) I know how we can settle this debate--Throg of the Pet Avengers will be featured in Secret Wars: Official Guide to the Marvel Multiverse Vol 1 1. If his profile states that he's from Earth-616, we can assume the entirety of the Pet Avengers are as well. If it states Throg is from Earth-123456, then the Pet Avengers are from Earth-123456. We will just have to wait and see. M.W. (talk) 13:09, July 21, 2015 (UTC)